


i'd never sing of love if it does not exist

by wildestdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Strings Attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams/pseuds/wildestdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis narrowed his eyes and walked over to Harry, smirking mischievously. His blue eyes had a certain gleam to it that made Harry’s insides feel a little funny. “Do you wanna do this?” he asked, after a while.</p><p>“Do what?” Harry asked.</p><p>“This…,” Louis said. “Use each other for sex…at all hours of the day and nothing else.”</p><p>or </p><p>No Strings Attached AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd never sing of love if it does not exist

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii. so, like. i started reading movie au fics and i think i read one for 27 dresses and another for nick and norah's infinite playlist and i just thought ok wow, this is cool. and no strings attached was always one of my favorites so i had to write this.  
> sorry if the smut sucks, i literally can't write smut to save my life.  
> also, harry's dad in this is a made up character. i didn't want to use his real family for this particular situation. okay.  
> big thanks to my beta, jenee. she is the bestest. xxxxxxx
> 
> ps. i do not own anything!!!!!! it's literally word for word. oops :(  
>    
> [tumblr](http://quitefinishedlarry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> title from paramore's "the only exception"

**14 Years Ago**

The last night of summer camp was supposed to be fun. Louis had intended for it to be that way, but a few hours into the night and the going away party, he was sat next to Harry Styles on a giant log by the lake and surrounded by like, what, three couples making out in means of saying goodbye. It’s not that Louis was complaining because Harry wasn’t bad, what with his big green eyes and contagious smile but the music was kind of shitty and there wasn’t even any alcohol. Some party.

“So, like, I noticed something all summer,” Harry spoke up, not daring to turn to actually look at Louis.

“What?” Louis asked him. The song from the main lodge had just switched from N’Sync to Backstreet Boys. He tried not to sigh because he was never much of a boyband fan as it was but this was such a fucking bust. He really didn’t get what the craze was with them and it felt like the night was getting worse.

“You don’t wear socks…like ever.”

Harry was smiling sheepishly, still staring forward, hands clasped together. “Uh, yeah, I guess I don’t.” It’s a personal preference. Nothing wrong with that.

“Yeah…kinda cool. You’re like weird, man.”

“Yeah…,” Louis said, dragging it out. “I’m weird.”

“Me too, though,” Harry added.

“Yeah, right,” Louis scoffed, grinning a little. “Everyone here loves you. And your dad is like famous or something.” It’s true. Louis had heard from a few people that apparently Harry was the son of Adam Styles, who starred in like one of the biggest TV shows in London’s history.

Harry’s body suddenly tensed up. “My parents are actually getting a divorce…that’s why I had to come to camp. It was so last minute that the one for my age group was filled up and my Dad paid extra to get me into this one just to get rid of me.” Louis poked his tongue out a little and turned to see Harry’s head turned away from him. And then he started hearing sniffling…and oh god…

“Are you crying?” Louis asked him.

“No,” Harry sniffed, quietly. He was obviously crying.

“Jesus,” Louis sighed. He looked down at his feet and like…shit; he was not good in situations like this. He never was. He used to run out of the room if any of his little sisters started crying which happened often since they were little and they were girls. But what was he supposed to do when a 13 year old boy was crying beside him about his parent’s divorce? He couldn’t just sit there or run away. So, he slowly scooted closer to Harry and placed a hand on his back. “Look. I’m…I’m not a very affectionate person but like…people aren’t meant to be together forever.”

Harry slowly faced forward again, thoughtfully. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded his head. And they sat there…for what felt like a while but must have been like maybe thirty seconds. Louis’ hand was still on Harry’s back and he wasn’t sure if Harry was okay or not.

“Can we make out?” Harry asked all of a sudden.

Louis frowned and slowly took his hand away. “No,” he shook his head. 

**4 Years Ago**

Louis didn’t know what to expect when Niall said that his college frat was having a small party. But Louis should have expected that it wasn’t going to be small. In fact, he should have _known_ and he’s extremely disappointed in himself and their years of friendship for not having figured it out earlier.

It’s just that the frats in Oxford, where he studies medical sciences, doesn’t have frats like these. The frats in Oxford consist of super smart kids who only join to make their transcript and resume look good for medical school. And…Niall’s frat….well this is a proper frat, he supposes. When he walked in through the door, all he saw were girls and guys taking shots from glasses and off of each other. There were several keg stands with straws coming out of every end so that more than one person can drink from it.

And there was not one person in the room that did not have a red cup in their hand.

Louis really should have known.

But he doesn’t want to be a buzzkill. He’d been studying all week as he does every week and since he’s here…he might as well find Niall and have a drink or something. So, he walks through the rooms, past people making out and dancing. And while his eyes are searching for Niall…they land on someone a little bit familiar.

Harry Styles. Harry Styles, who was wearing shorts, a bro tank, and a snapback backwards. Harry Styles, who had a girl grinding up on him while he drank from a red cup even though the contents were sloshing out and falling.

Louis couldn’t help but chuckle a little in disbelief. He changed, yeah, for sure. He’s grown at least two feet taller and his body was definitely more built and muscular. And his hair grew into curls that surrounded his more defined face. But Louis knew it was him because Harry’s got a face that’s hard to forget. While he did grow up, he still had that boyish feature Louis remembered.

“LOU!” Niall screamed, running straight for him.

Louis grunted as Niall jumped on top of him, engulfing him in a hug. “Hey Ni,” he greeted, trying to get him off. “Having fun?”

“Yeah, Lou,” Niall grinned. “Frat parties are the best and I’m so glad you finally came to one.”

“Just feeling a bit out of place, man. Not going to lie,” Louis admitted.

“Nah,” Niall shook his head, holding Louis by both of his shoulders. “You just have to look hot and be drunk. Like…just be drunk.” Niall let go of Louis and climbed up on top of the table, looking out at the crowd. “HEY EVERYBODY! I’M SOOOOO DRUNK!”

Louis snickered, watching everyone scream back at Niall equally drunk. Niall got off the table and grabbed Louis again, leading him towards a bar.

+

Harry narrowed his eyes from where he was stood. He could see Ed’s bright red hair sidle up beside him drinking some alcohol concoction from a jug. But he couldn’t take his eyes off of the guy that just followed Niall Horan to the bar. Not just because he was fit, because he was, but he looked so oddly familiar. Harry just couldn’t place it.

“Do we know who that guy is?” Harry asked Ed, eyes right on Niall and his friend.

“That’s Niall, you dip shit,” Ed slurred, clearly too drunk to help him.

“I know who Niall is,” Harry said. “The guy next to him. I think I know him.” Just then, the guy turned and his eyes immediately locked with Harry’s. Harry could most definitely not miss the knowing smile on his lips. So he looked right back at him and walked towards him.

“I don’t see a guy, ‘arreh,” Ed continued to slur and look towards where he was walking, squinting his eyes.

Harry ignored him and continued towards the guy who was smiling and walking towards him too. “Do I know you?” Harry asked, a smile on his lips.

“Hi, Harry Styles from Camp Weehawkin. I’m Louis Tomlinson…you tried to make out with me?” he said, with a laugh.

Harry’s widen and he burst out laughing. “Wow,” he exclaimed. “Whoa…wow, okay. Look at you.” Louis did not only look older but he also got even more fit. “What are you doing here? Do you go to this Uni?”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “I go to Oxford and I was actually going home cause I’ve got this family thing. I grew up in Doncaster and my mate, Niall goes here and he told me I had to stop by Manchester no matter what. So yeah.”

“Wow,” Harry said, nodding his head and clearly impressed. “Oxford, huh? You grew up to be a lot smarter than me.”

“Yeah,” Louis said, unabashedly. “Sometimes my neck gets sore.”

Harry smirked. “Why?”

Louis shrugged. “Cause my brain’s so big.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh and then he laughed harder because Louis bit his lip and laughed with him. And if that’s not the cutest thing. The two of them grab another drink and settle down by a few chairs. And really, they don’t talk about much, just where they went to school and how Uni has been so much more different than college.

But Harry just really liked talking to Louis. A lot more than he liked talking to a lot of the girls here who weren’t sober enough to hold a conversation. And a thousand times more than that guys here who acted like complete tossers with their toned bodies and surfer hair.

“So, I’m hoping that I’m not doing residency for too long. I do actually want to be a doctor before I’m 40,” Louis finished telling him. And Harry was so fascinated because he actually knows someone who is going to be a doctor. That’s really cool because he doesn’t know a lot of people who go through with it or have the brains for it.

Harry smiled at him. “I like you,” he said, simply.

Louis frowned a little but there was still a small smile on his face. “What?” he scoffed. “Why? You don’t even know me.”

“But I like you,” Harry shrugged.

Louis had this unreadable expression on his face and Harry wished he could tell what he was thinking about. “So,” Louis spoke up. “Do you wanna go to a thing with me tomorrow?”

“Uh,” Harry scrunched up his nose and smiled. “Sure? What thing though?”

“Just a stupid thing.”

+

The stupid thing turned out to be a funeral.

Not just any funeral but Louis’ father’s funeral.

And with everyone stood there in all black, sniffling and crying into each other’s shoulders, Harry stood by on the side wearing his University of Manchester sweater. He stood out, of course. The sweater was bright gold and purple and he was taller than practically everyone.

He almost wished he could be mad at Louis for not telling him but he’s just lost his father. How is Harry supposed to be mad at him? This was a little unfair. Louis, for the most part, didn’t seem that upset. He spent most of the time, rubbing the shoulders of his mother and four younger sisters, trying to comfort them.

Afterwards, Louis led Harry towards his Mum and sisters who were wiping the last of their tears. “Mum, this is Harry,” Louis announced while Harry immediately gave her a comforting hug which she awkwardly accepted. “Harry this is my Mum and these are my sisters Lottie, Fliss, Daisy and Phoebe.”

The four girls stared at him awkwardly while he gave them what he hoped was a comforting smile because honestly, what else was he supposed to do? He thought this was going to be a romantic thing…like a date maybe? Or…he was hoping, really. He obviously thought wrong.

Louis’ Mum looked a little surprised. “Oh, well thank you for coming,” she finally said. “Lou, dear. I didn’t know you were dating someone.”

“I’m not, Mum,” Louis assured her. “Harry and I just had a one night stand when we went to Camp Weehawkin.” Harry stared at them, still dumbfounded as Louis smirked up at him.

“This is a really nice funeral,” he said after a while.

Not much happened after that, really. Louis spoke to most of the guests and kept a close eye on his mother. Harry stayed back and tried to be as helpful as possible. By the time he was getting ready to go, the sun was slowly setting. Louis walked him to the car and stood by as Harry got in.

“I’m glad you stayed, Harry,” Louis said.

“Me too,” Harry said, smiling up at him softly. “So…I’ll uh call you then.”

Louis smiled meekly. “Harry…you’re a really lovely guy and if you’re lucky then you’ll never see me again.” And what was Harry supposed to say to that really? He was never a fan of mixed signals and this was the biggest one he’d gotten in his life. So he put his key in his ignition and started up the car. Louis moved aside as he drove away.

**1 Year Ago**

“Haz! Come here for a sec. Look who I bumped into!” Ed yelled from several feet away. Harry looked up at Ed talking to some blonde guy and turned back to Cara, his girlfriend. She looked pretty preoccupied with the shawls that were on display. It was her idea to come to this street fair. Otherwise he and Ed would have been back at home playing FIFA while listening to some tunes. But Harry didn’t like saying no to her.

“I’ll be right back,” he said to her and watched as she nodded. Harry walked towards Ed and recognized the guy he was talking to. “Niall Horan?” Harry laughed as Niall grinned at him, giving him a hug.

“Good to see you, Harry. You been doing good?”

“Great, yeah,” Harry nodded. “Didn’t know you moved to London.”

“I did,” he nodded. “Moved in with a couple of me mates.”

“Harry.” Harry looked over Niall’s shoulder to see a shorter guy walk forward. And he couldn’t help the smile that came over his face when he saw it was Louis who called him.

“Louis!” he said, smiling. “When did you move here?”

“Like a month ago,” Louis told him. “I’m doing my residency at Charing Cross Hospital with Niall actually.” Harry felt Cara walk up beside him and put her hand on his arm.

He turned to look at her and Cara flashed them a big smile. “Hi,” she said.

“Oh, well Cara this is Louis. Louis this is Cara,” Harry introduced. Louis smiled at her politely but it wasn’t as bright as before, Harry noticed. Cara gave him a kiss on the cheek and a light hug before walking over to Niall to introduce herself. She’s always been rather friendly. Harry looked at Louis who was still smiling at him. He looked slightly amused.

“Shouldn’t we be going, Harry?” Cara spoke up, interrupting them.

“Uh, yeah,” Harry mumbled, his eyes still on Louis. “But…you and I. We should definitely hang out. Let me just get your number.”

“Yeah, sure,” Louis nodded. “Give me your phone; I’ll put it in for you.”

Harry handed him his iPhone and Louis unlocked it, typing in his number. He handed the phone back to Harry and Harry smiled at him. “Okay, well, see you.”

“See you,” Louis said, smiling.

Cara waved at him, leading Harry away.

**Present Day**

Harry walked out of the studio and out into the lot where several of the actors were standing, taking their break before heading back to the set to film the next scene. He took his phone out and looked at the time. He had to go see his Dad today but he felt bad asking the other producers to let him out early. It’s not that he was without title. He was after all a production assistant but that’s hardly someone on the staff or anyone he wants to be. He had asked Aiden Grimshaw if he could get off early, saying it was a dinner and that his Dad was saying it was urgent, but Aiden got swept away to see to some other matter at hand before he could answer.

He wanted no one to think he was trying to abuse his name or whoever they thought he was because of his Dad. He was always cautious of that because he wanted to work for everything he got. After all, he wasn’t trying to be a production assistant forever. He wanted to do more. He wanted to write and direct but it seemed like a distant dream at this point. And he didn’t always do this. His Dad had just said it was urgent.

“Harry!” Aiden yelled, walking up to him. Harry smiled at Aiden. He always looked a bit eager and hyper to see Harry. He wasn’t sure if it was a crush or if he’s just always like that. “You were asking me something earlier weren’t you?”

“Uh, yeah,” Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

“Something about your Dad and having to leave early which you totally can, man,” Aiden assured him.

“Thanks, man,” Harry said, smiling softly, still feeling embarrassed.

“Hey, tell him I’m a massive fan, will ya?” Aiden added. “I’ve got every episode of his show on DVD.”

“Will do,” Harry nodded because he’s always asked but he never tells his Dad. He just doesn’t want to be rude.

When he arrived to his Dad’s lush mansion in Primrose Hill, complete with a doorman and several beautiful cars, he found him in the backyard running laps in his speedo in the pool. This was something Harry accustomed himself to seeing but it only gets weirder with age. If only people really knew how odd Adam Styles really was.

“Hey Dad,” Harry greeted, waving two of his fingers.

“Harry, you’re here,” his Dad said, smiling as he got up out of the pool. “C’mon now. Let’s go have a drink inside.” Adam let them inside and grabbed two cups and a bottle of wine before pouring it into the glasses. “How’s the show going?”

“It’s good. It’s a bit slow…but so far we’ve been doing well,” Harry informed him.

“Well, usually these things take a while,” Adam said, sliding over Harry’s glass filled with red wine. Harry couldn’t help but glance over his Dad’s shoulder at the many, many pictures that adorn the walls. Most of them are posters from his late, hit TV show. There are several of him from award shows and other famous people. Thing is, his Dad loved it. He basked in the fame he had gotten and still basks in it even though it’s history. He’s like a one hit wonder but a little longer since it was a few seasons and not a song single.

“At least you’re writing,” Adam says. “That’s what matters.”

“I’m actually not,” Harry replied shakily, suddenly attention back to the conversation. “I’m an assistant.”

“Oh,” Adam said, sipping his wine. “They’ve seen your writing, at least?”

Harry shook his head. He looked at his bag and slowly opened it. “I just…I wanted your opinion on this first. I wrote an episode…and it’s kind of a sample.” He was nervous. It’s his Dad and his Dad isn’t just anybody. He’s one of the most popular retired actors right now in all of London. And even though their relationship has always been weird with its ups and downs, Harry still valued his opinion.

Adam took the script from him and smiled when he saw Harry Edward Styles written on the front. “That’s my boy,” he said, grinning. “I’ll take a look at it for sure. And I’ll call somebody.”

“No,” Harry quickly said. “No. Do not call anyone…like just read it and tell me what you think.”

Adam nodded, sipping his wine again. And then he turned to look at Harry again. “So, are you having sex?”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes, I’m having sex.”

“Well, I’m never sure with you. You’re always bouncing between the boys and the girls and you know that boys can’t have sex. You crazy kids these days and your bisexual tendencies.”

“I’m pansexual, Dad,” Harry reminded him because he could never tell the difference between the two. “And boys CAN have sex.”

“Oh, right. Well anyway, if you ever want I can give you pointers. If there’s one thing you learn after two failed marriages it’s how to eat kitty.” Harry was trying very hard not to barf. “Anyone special right now, then?”

“Nope,” Harry shrugged. “At least not since Cara, no.”

“Hasn’t it been a year since Cara?” his Dad asked. “Time to move on, innit?”

“Eight months to be precise, yeah,” Harry said, finally taking a sip of his wine. “Why did you call me here anyway, Dad? Just chit chat?” Just then a dog started bounding in and Harry grinned. “You got a dog, Dad? Since when?” He picked up his glass again and started to sip when he saw Cara rush out after the dog and grab it, wearing nothing but a bikini.

“C’mere puppy,” Cara cried.

Harry was going to spit his wine out. But it was stuck between wanting to come out and go in and he started to choke. “Oh my god,” he heard Cara say to his Dad. “You haven’t told him have you?”

Told him what? Told him _what_? Oh my god, Harry coughed loudly and backed away from there, trying to catch his breath while Cara scampered out of there. “Harry, boy,” his Dad said, trying to comfort him.

“Dad. What the fuck?” Harry cried, looking at him with wide eyes. “What the actual fuck?”

“I can explain,” his Dad said.

“Then fucking explain.”

“She needed a place to stay.”

“Dad!”

“We bumped into each other a couple of months ago at a party after you two broke up. We got to talking…mostly about you.” Harry scoffed loudly and paced the room before looking back at him.

“You’re fucking my ex-girlfriend.”

“Well…yeah. If you want to say it like that. But…she’s just so hot.”

“I _know_ how hot she is.”

“That’s really sweet,” Cara yelled, popping her head out from one of the bedrooms. “Thank yo-“

“FUCK YOU!” Harry yelled at her and she quickly ran back into the room.

Adam sighed. “I agree that I’m not the perfect Dad but the worst thing you can do in life is say no to love. And I think she really loves me.” Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes before walking back to his chair to grab his bag. He didn’t even let his Dad finish before walking out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

+

Ed rubbed Harry’s back, comforting him as much as he could, but he knew that Ed wanted to laugh. Ed was trying _so hard_ not to laugh and he was doing a pretty good job at it, except he could hear him snickering with Grimmy, their other friend, who bar-tends. Harry wouldn’t know really. He’s had his head down on the bar top just trying to keep in his bile in the entire time.

“It’s really not the worst thing that can happen, Harry,” Ed said.

“Yeah, don’t let it get to you. Cara was right annoying,” Grimmy added. “I honestly never understood a fucking word she ever said. Always sounded like she was in her own little world.”

“She was hot though,” Ed said. “OW! Fuck you hit me for?”

Harry could hear them bickering quietly now. He knew that Grimmy probably smacked Ed. He needed some new friends. “You know what, Harry,” Grimmy started to say. “You can joke about this. Maybe if you joke about this…it won’t seem so bad. Like…now, you and your Dad are tunnel buddies.”

“Wow,” Ed said, almost breathless from holding in the laugh that Harry knew would turn his face as red as his hair. “That was brilliant, Grimmy.” Harry slowly lifted his head up and looked at the two tossers stood beside him.

“No, listen Haz. She chose your Dad over you. She’s fucking mental,” Grimmy said. “It’s disgusting.”

“You should get back at him,” Ed added. “Fuck one of his exes.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Harry asked, feeling like he was about to cry. “Like literally _anything_ else.”

“Of course,” Grimmy said, handing someone their drink.

“We can,” Ed said. “But I’m serious about the sex. Do it.”

Harry thought for a second and realized that Ed had a point. He should have sex with someone because why the fuck not? It’d been a long time and Cara _clearly_ moved on. Not that he was pining over her or anything. He picked up his phone and clicked on contacts. “Okay. That’s it. I’m doing it. I’m going to call literally every fit person in here until someone agrees to have sex with me.”

“A toast to that!” Grimmy said, bringing over three shots of some gold alcohol.

“Yes!” Ed agreed, grabbing his glass and doing cheers with Grimmy. “That’s a terrible, destructive plan and we are behind you 100%!”

By the end of the night, he’d drunk himself to stupor. He’d called so many people and the conversations he had ranged from embarrassing to completely horrible. To some people, he just got desperate and sad, asking for a cuddle. To others, he asked if they knew a place where he could place his boner. And the last thing he really remembers is Ed and Grimmy picking him up off the floor while he drunkenly slurred on the phone.

+

Harry felt a light breeze across his skin and he thought he was home, that’s the thing. He thought he was probably home…on his bed…naked with the window open. That’s where the breeze is coming from. But it just didn’t feel like his bed. Whatever he was lying on felt lumpy. So he opened his eyes and he wasn’t home.

He wasn’t home but he was very much naked.

And he wasn’t on a bed. He was on a couch. And there was really, ridiculously, gorgeous guy sat on a chair across from him, eating cereal and staring at him. Harry blinked and looked down at his dick to see there was a small towel over it with his hand on top. This was like a bad naked dream where you’re naked in front of everyone and can’t cover up no matter what you do. Except this wasn’t a dream. His back hurt too much for it to be a dream.

The guy sat on the chair smiled softly. “Oh,” he said, slowly. His olive skin was such a nice contrast with his dark hair. “You don’t remember my name do you?” Harry grunted and he realized he couldn’t formulate a sentence since his head felt like it was being split open. “It’s okay,” the guy added. “It’s Zayn. And judging by your looks, you look like you could use some coffee.”

“Yeah,” Harry managed to grunt again, trying so hard not to cry from how bad his head was hurting. While Zayn grabbed a mug and started getting his coffee, Harry sat up, still clutching the towel against his dick. He searched behind and around the couch for his pants but none of his clothes seemed to be anywhere in sight. Well, shit. Zayn walked back, holding Harry’s coffee and handing it to him. “Um…do you know where my pants are?”

“I don’t know,” Zayn shrugged. “Could be anywhere. But here’s your coffee.” Harry smiled meekly before taking it. He sipped it and Zayn just stood there, watching him. Harry’s never been ashamed of his body. He was always comfortable but he didn’t know who this person was at all. He looked up at Zayn who smiled at him. And it hit him…they probably had sex. After all, that’s what Harry had set out to do last night and he’s naked on this couch and Zayn’s really hot. He also doesn’t seem to be that bothered by Harry’s stark nakedness.

“So,” Harry said. “Did you have a good time last night?”

Zayn pursed his lips thoughtfully. “It was okay. Nothing special.” He kind of shrugged and Harry stared at him because ouch.

“Oh,” Harry said. “Well…I just want you to know that I respect you.”

Zayn nodded his head, in an appreciating manner. “Thank you, man.” He sat back on his chair and continued eating his cereal.

“And normally I would remember the name of someone that I had sex with,” Harry explained.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Zayn said, still chewing his cereal. “You think we had sex? We did not have sex!”

“Hey Harry,” a tall, toned guy said, walking into the room holding a pair of socks. “You left your socks in my room.”

Harry felt a little choked up because he didn’t know this guy either. He looked kind though, he had really kind eyes. “Did I?” Harry asked, shakily.

“Yes, you did,” he replied a matter of factly.

“Did I by chance leave my pants in your room too?” This was the safest way he could ask him if they had sex because at this point, Harry wasn’t sure.

“No,” the guy replied. “When we met, you weren’t wearing pants.”

Oh god. But then someone else was walking in too. “You guys,” Harry heard. “Stop teasing him.” And out came Niall. Niall…Harry _knows_ Niall. And that’s really all he was thankful for.

“Niall,” he said.

“Hi, Harry,” Niall said, walking over and sitting down beside him.

“I know you,” Harry said, clutching onto Niall’s hand for dear life.

“Yes,” Niall confirmed, laughing. He had a hot cup of coffee in his other hand and looked at Harry warmly.

“What happened last night?” Harry asked.

“Oh,” Niall said. “We had sex.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah and I really liked it. I didn’t know that my body could handle that much pain and that I would like it.” Harry could kind of sense that Niall was kidding so he started to smile and that’s when Louis walked in.

“You’re up!” Louis exclaimed, grabbing himself a cup and picking up the coffee pot.

“Louis…,” Harry said slowly. “You live here?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you feeling any better than you look?”

“I just…okay…did I have sex with anybody in this apartment?” Harry asked.

“No, you didn’t,” Louis shook his head.

And that’s when everyone started to snicker loudly and Harry knew that they’d been joking and teasing him. “Well, gee thanks guys,” he retorted bitterly. “Make fun of the naked, hung-over guy.”

“Oh, wait. I can help that,” Louis said. “Your pants are in my room. You can follow me.” Louis started to walk down the hall and Harry started to get up till he realized how exposed he was in front of so many people. And they were all staring at him too with no amount of shame. The small towel would not cover more than half his dick.

“Harry, it’s fine,” Niall said, sensing his hesitancy. “We’re all doctors here. We see like hundreds of penises a week.”

“I see thousands,” the kind eyed guy spoke up.

“I literally just pulled a penis out of a Vitamin water bottle the other day,” Zayn added. “We’re totally cool with penises over here. We’re professionals.”

Harry raised his eyebrows and gathered as much of his dick as he could in his palm and the towel before slowly getting up. But that’s when the three of them started to clap and say “bravo” as he walked out, arse bared and all. Harry followed Louis into his bedroom and was thankful that he wasn’t teasing them as bad as his flat mates.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry explained. “I have no idea what happened. I was drunk.”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, smiling. “You texted me saying you’re having an emergency and I texted you my address and you showed up. And then, I think you thought you were home cause you started to take your clothes off.”

Harry groaned, wanting to cover his face but he was still grappling his penis. Louis laughed and handed him his jeans. Harry grabbed it and Louis awkwardly turned away so that Harry could pull them on. “So,” Harry started. “Is that all I did?”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “You started to dance.” Louis slowly turned back when he realized Harry had his pants on.

“I danced?”

“Yeah…you like…like you grabbed your dick…and you swung it around and like yeah.”

“Oh my god,” Harry cried. “I swung my dick at you? I’m so sorry, Louis. I’m so sorry.”

Louis shook his head. “No, no. It’s fine. It was _exciting_. Like…you did a cheer. You were just like YEAHHH, LOOK AT MY DICK!” Harry laughed as Louis started to imitate it. This was actually ridiculous. “You liked it then?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, earnestly. “I did. You have a _really_ nice penis.” Harry could feel his cheeks blushing as the warmth spread around his face. “It was carefree and all. So, yeah.”

“I just,” Harry looks down, shaking his curls and pushing them to the side before looking back up. “My dad…he’s dating my ex.”

“Yeah, you told me all about it last night.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah…like you were just naked and crying.”

Harry scoffed because shit. This was horrible. He looked up at Louis and sighed. “I’m a mess. Like…I’m such a mess right now, aren’t I?”

Louis’ face softened as he looked at Harry and he slowly sat down beside him. It was exactly like fourteen years ago as Louis placed his hand on Harry’s back. “Hey, you’re gonna be okay, pal,” Louis said to him softly.

Harry turned to look at him and placed his hand on Louis’ knee. “Thanks…like really, really, really thank you.”

Louis wasn’t talking. He was just looking back and forth between his lap to Harry’s lips to Harry’s eyes. And then his hands started moving north up to Harry’s hair and he started to run his fingers through it. Harry felt a little breathless because that was his thing. He loved it when people played with his hair and he just couldn’t get over how flustered Louis looked. He had on nothing but a tank top and boxers on. Before Harry’s mind could register what he was going to do or shouldn’t do, his hands started to palm against Louis’ waist and below.

“I should get going,” Louis whispered, gulping.

“Yeah, don’t wanna be late, yeah?” Harry asked, his eyes on Louis’ lips. And that was it really. No one knew who initiated but they were kissing. Mouths against mouths and Harry just wanted him down. He gripped Louis around the waist and pulled him up towards the center of the bed, lips still attached.

Louis arched his body up against Harry’s, grinding against him and trying to gain friction while running his hands through his hair. Harry pressed down against Louis’ waist and aligned their highs. Louis breathed out a low moan and pulled away from the kiss, staring up at Harry with wide eyes.

“Condom,” he breathed.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Lube too.”

“I’ll grab the lube, you grab the condom. Hurry. Side drawer!”

Harry flipped off of Louis, opening up the side table drawer. He saw a small packet in the corner and quickly grabbed it. He lied down again on his back and pulled his pants off. When he turned to his side, he saw Louis was already naked and sticking his lube covered fingers inside of him.

_Oh my god._

Harry quickly opened up the packet, sliding the plastic on his already semi hard penis. “Okay, I’m ready,” Louis breathed. Harry got back on top of Louis and slid between his open legs as Louis looked up at him with his big, blue eyes. He kept steady eye contact as he slowly entered and Louis groaned, pulling Harry down by the shoulders towards him and kissed him lazily. And that’s how it was for a little while, slowly moving in and sharing lazy open-mouth kisses.

“Wow,” Harry said after a while. “We’re having sex.”

“I know,” Louis said, laughing and breathing heavily.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the two of them turned to look. “Lou,” Zayn called. “We have to be at the hospital in ten minutes.”

“O-okay,” Louis called back. He turned back to Harry. “You have 45 seconds to finish this up. Can you do it?”

“Yeah, I can do it,” Harry said, his voice challenging. Louis laughed and Harry pushed in roughly, causing himself to moan. Louis covered his mouth as he pushed in against just as rough but then Louis groaned because, yeah, wow. That was the spot. Harry covered his mouth for him and it only took a few more seconds until Louis started to come from his dick being rubbed between their chests and Harry followed suit. And all Harry could think about was Louis’ face when he came because it was really something. So, he just stared.

When they both finally got up and started to get dressed, Louis walked up to Harry in a crisp, white button down. “We’re not going to tell anyone about this, okay? It’s just easier that way.”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry nodded, trying to seem nonchalant.

+

Harry stared at his phone. There were no new phone calls or text messages and that was really bumming him out even though he was trying to act like he wasn’t bothered. He wasn’t trying to over think what happened with Louis. He just really wanted to follow up after their morning rendezvous. But Louis didn’t reply to the text or the follow up voice mail that he left.

“He’s at work, Haz,” Ed said to him, sitting across from him. They had met up for lunch and Harry totally told him what had happened. He got a high five and a kiss on his forehead from Ed.

“Yeah, I know,” Harry said, still feeling a little dejected. A red car pulled up beside them on the curb and parked. He sighed before looking down at his phone one more time and looked back up again to see Louis getting out of the red car. Harry smiled slowly, seeing him in his hospital smock because he looked really cute and smart. And Harry felt a little proud because yeah, he fucked a doctor. A really fit doctor. But then another guy doctor climbed out of the driver’s seat then and the two of them seemed to be in the middle of a very funny conversation because all of Louis’ smile lines were out and he looked like the sun. Well then.

Harry smiled at him until Louis looked up; walking towards the restaurant they were sat outside of. Louis looked a cross between surprised and almost nervous. “Hey guys,” he said, cautiously.

“Hi,” Harry replied, standing up. Ed rolled his eyes and stood up as well. Frankly, he had a lot to eat and he just needed to let it pass before any sudden exercise.

“Hi,” the guy next to Louis spoke up. “I’m Greg.” He smiled at Harry and Ed, shaking their hands.

“We work together,” Louis told them.

“Oh,” Harry said, eyeing Greg from top to bottom. He was tall…like, almost as tall as Harry. And very fit. Which is like…okay. And he works with Louis so great, right? “Are you a doctor?”

“I am, yeah,” Greg nodded.

“We’re on our break actually,” Louis spoke up. “We’ve got like fifteen minutes to get food before we have to go back. So, I’ll see you guys later, ok?”

He gave them a small smile before starting to walk inside when Harry stopped him, awkwardly. “Uh, you…you look great, Louis.”

Louis gave him a wary look and then slowly smiled before going inside, followed by a very confused Greg. Harry looked at Ed and Ed had this massive grin on his face. “Shut up,” Harry grumbled.

“You’re a piece of shit, mate,” Ed laughed, taking a seat again. “He hasn’t texted you since it happened. Like…it’s over. Get on with it.”

“Wow, thanks,” Harry said, glaring at him. “When I was telling you all about it like a half hour ago, you were high fiving me.”

“I don’t know, man. He doesn’t seem into it. And is it just me or did that doctor and him look super cozy?” Harry sulked at Ed’s words and a few minutes later watched as Louis walked out, still laughing at whatever Greg was saying and get into his car, driving away.

Fuck.

+

Louis laughed at Niall’s story about how hot he thought this woman who was giving birth this morning was. Leave it to Niall to find a woman attractive while she’s in the middle of child birth. They were on their very short lunch break and Louis had like three operations to assist and a couple of birthing to attend to as well after. He tried to never complain because at least he was here…done with years of school and then medical school. But there was hardly ever any time for fun stuff.

Oh well. Just a few years, yeah?

“Um, Lou,” Zayn said from where he was at on Louis’ left. Louis looked at him and saw he was looking over his shoulder. Louis turned around and his eyes widened.

It was Harry.

He quickly stood up, walking to him and sighed. “What are you doing here, Harry?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“You didn’t call me back,” Harry said, laughing a little. Louis didn’t want to be mean but Harry was trying a lot. He called his cell like, what, 4 times already? And Louis had texted back but he’s had no time whatsoever. But then Louis noticed the balloon in Harry’s hand. “Oh,” he spoke up. “Here, this is for you.” Harry handed him the balloon and Louis stared at the big red CONGRATS written on it.

“You’re giving me a balloon?” Louis asked. “For what? Having sex with you?”

“Yeah,” Harry shrugs. “You were really good at it.”

“Harry,” Louis sighed again. “I’m not good at this stuff, ok? Like at all.”

“What stuff?” And Louis just wanted to wipe that stupid smug smirk off of Harry’s face…even if it was a little endearing.

“Like…calling back and flirting and all this relationship stuff. I can’t do it. I’m like fucking allergic to that stuff. I become this completely different person and I’ll start vomiting everywhere. It’s not pretty at all.”

“But we aren’t dating so that’s good,” Harry said, after staring at him with a humored smirk. “I can’t date you because you aren’t my Dad’s type.”

That brought a smile to Louis’ lip and he chuckled. “Ready to go, Lou? We got that operation to go to,” Zayn said, walking by. “Hey Harry.”

“Hi Zayn,” Harry waved, smiling at him. He turned back to Louis who was giving him a fond smile.

“Listen,” Louis said. “We’ll be friends, ok? Let’s just be friends.”

“Okay,” Harry said, still smiling. Louis took the balloon and walked away with a big smile on his face.

+

Zayn was throwing Louis looks all through the operation. It was a bit hard to ignore even with all the blood and the needles around. Not that Louis was ever bothered. Being a doctor or one in practice, it had to be like second nature to you. Afterwards, Zayn and Louis walked towards their next operation and Zayn was still smiling.

“Zayn,” Louis said calmly. “I love you. But you’re freaking me out.”

“You have a lover, Lou.”

“Harry is not my lover. Okay? We had sex like once. And we’re not good for each other, it’s dumb.”

“Tell me one good reason why you can’t possibly be good for each other,” Zayn argued, giving Louis a look.

“For one…the height difference. He is so tall, Zayn. Like too tall. He looks like he could kidnap me.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “You always do this, man. You find these perfect guys who will do anything for you and you find some stupid problem with them and you ruin it. Meanwhile, I can’t even find a guy who will commit to my poor, poor heart. I’m sick of one night stands and that’s all you seem content with having.”

“I know, I know,” Louis said. “But one night stands save me from a broken heart and a bunch of my ex’s old t-shirts. You know? Like I’m afraid of that. Sue me.” Louis sighs and takes out his phone, pulling up Harry’s messages and typing in a response.

“Aha,” Zayn chuckles at Louis. “And is that him you’re texting right now?”

“Yup.”

“Of course you are.”

+

Harry and Ed wound up at the bar again that night and had been bickering the entire time. “You shouldn’t have gotten him a balloon, man. Now you seem like the guy from Up. The old one, I think,” Ed said.

“You’re the one that suggested it, you twat,” Harry groaned.

“Bad ideas, man. Bad ideas.”

“He’s texting me,” Harry told him.

“What’s he saying?”

“Where are you.”

“Okay,” Ed nodded. “What are you going to write to that?”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “Like hi maybe…I might add a winky face.”

“Dude, no,” Ed shook his head. “It’s after 10 PM. He’s asking for sex. He wants to know if you want to have sex.” Harry stared at him, wide eyed for a second until Grimmy walked up to them, bearing drinks.

“I heard from a little bird that you fucked Louis and gave him a balloon that said Congrats,” he said.

“You fucking told him?” Harry asked, glaring at Ed.

“I had to!” Ed argued. He turned to Grimmy. “Louis just texted Harry saying where are you.”

“Oh ho,” Grimmy laughed, sitting down. “He wants the d.”

“What should I say?” Harry asked them, bewildered.

“You have to choose your words wisely, mate,” Ed started. “This could either make it or break it for you tonight. He’s asked where are you? Be like, check your pants.”

“Wow,” Grimmy said, raising his eyebrows, clearly not impressed. “You can’t do that, Harry.”

“I’m not going to do that,” Harry said, incredulously.

“You should scare him…like let him know who is boss. Be like...BOO, here comes my dick.” Grimmy grinned at them, smiling at his suggestion.

“I’m not saying that either,” Harry said. He rolled his eyes at his friends and typed in a simple hi and sent it. Within ten seconds, Louis wrote ‘ _ur place in 30?_ ’.

+

“Wow,” Louis said, tangled in Harry’s grey sheets. “You’re…like so good with your tongue. What were you doing? Like that twisty thing, what was that?”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged, smirking and trying not to look smug. “I just…I do this twisty thing with my tongue.”

“It’s phenomenal,” Louis told him, grinning. Harry smiled and scooted closer towards Louis’ bare body and wrapped his arm around him. This was supposed to happen, right? Then why did Louis feel so stiff under him?

“Um, Harry…we probably shouldn’t snuggle,” he said, awkwardly pushing him away.

Harry immediately let go and cursed himself because that was a dumb move. “Yeah, sorry. I dunno why I did that.”

Louis didn’t say anything but sat up, letting the sheets fall from his body. “I should probably go,” he said, grabbing his boxers from the ground.

Harry’s face fell. “Uh…already?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. He pulled his shirt over his head and walked towards the other end of the room where his pants were.

“I don’t want to scare you or anything,” Harry started, still in bed, feeling colder by the second even though he was covered in sheets. “But I’d love to see you sometime in the morning. Like…get a muffin or something.”

“I can’t,” Louis shook his head, pulling his pants on. “I have work. Like, I work 80 hours a week and do 36 hour shifts.” Louis chuckled because the thought of work was making him so tired right now. And Harry really wore him out. “What I need is someone to be in my bed at 2 AM that I don’t have to lie to or eat breakfast with, you know?”

“I hate breakfast,” Harry said quickly, a smug smile on his face.

Louis narrowed his eyes and walked over to Harry, smirking mischievously. His blue eyes had a certain gleam to it that made Harry’s insides feel a little funny. “Do you wanna do this?” he asked, after a while.

“Do what?” Harry asked.

“This…,” Louis said. “Use each other for sex…at all hours of the day and nothing else.”

Harry almost wanted to laugh and he was scared he was going to. A smile was creeping onto his lips and he just thought…why not? Like…what could go wrong, really? Louis was really fit and he’s the first person that Harry’s been attracted to this much since Cara. “Uhm…okay. I guess so.” Insert nervous chuckle.

“It’s gonna be fun,” Louis said, grinning as he slipped on his shoes. Harry merely smiled, finally getting up from bed and putting on his robe. It wouldn’t be very gentleman like if he didn’t walk Louis to his car.

The two of them walked out the front door and Harry followed Louis down the steps. “You know, this is never gonna work,” he said, trying to stop his mind from thinking too much, too fast. He didn’t want to mess this up even though there were several red lights flashing in his mind.

“Why not?” Louis asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Harry asked. “You’re clearly going to fall in love with me.”

Louis had to laugh. “Uhm, then…we’ll just do this until one of us has feelings and then we stop.”

Harry smirked as they approached Louis’ car. “Well, it won’t be me.”

Louis scoffed, opening his car door. “It won’t be me.”

Harry slipped in between the car and Louis, dipping his head down and pressing a hard but slow kiss against his lips. He pulled away and smirked. “Good luck with that.” Harry moved away and Louis laughed as he got into the car and closed the door.

+

So, they did it.

They started to use each for sex at all hours of the day with no strings attached. It was a little crazy at first, kind of exciting and scary. Harry found it to be extremely sexy at times. It gave him adrenaline rushes whenever Louis would text him at like, 3 in the morning, when he’s sleeping, asking him to meet him at the hospital parking lot. The backseat of his car came to great use. But they weren’t limited to just that. Sometimes Louis would show up on set and Harry would sneak him in the back towards the studio infirmary. Most nights they’d end up at Harry’s home since Louis had more roommates. The boys had an idea of what was going on even though Louis won’t outright say it. Zayn was mostly bitter.

“God, I am single as fuck,” he would retort every time Louis pranced out the door past 12 AM, saying he’s going out for an hour to ‘get yogurt’.

 They did it in practically every room at Harry’s place except Ed’s room, the bathroom being most difficult to get through. They’d keep slipping in the shower and Harry would find Louis so endearing that he’d practically kiss his face off till Louis would shove him away, giggling. Ed for the most part wouldn’t be home as much. And even if he was, he never said anything. Except this one time when they were being extra loud. It was mostly Louis’ fault because Harry started doing this new _thing_ , right? And Ed was banging on their door and yelling, “I can’t focus on my porn with all this real sex going on around me.”

“We should have some ground rules,” Louis said one day, after they’d just sucked each other off on Harry’s couch.

“Sure,” Harry agreed, sitting down on the couch wearing nothing but joggers. He smirked at Louis, clearly satisfied from what they’d just done.

“Like…let’s start with no fighting, no jealousy, no staring deeply into each other’s eyes,” Louis started. He was pulling on his pants and looking for his shirt. Where the fuck was his shirt? “No lying!”

“That’s a really good one, Lou,” Harry said. He smiled at him, trying not to seem fond. Louis only rolled his eyes and turned away, trying not to smile.

+

“You can’t use me as your emergency contact,” Louis said one day, leading Harry into the storage closet at the hospital. He lifted up his smock and put it on one of the shelves.

“Isn’t that against your Hippocratic Oath?” Harry asked, unbuttoning his trousers.

“Yeah,” Louis said, getting out of his pants. “I would let you die.”

Harry chuckled. “Oh yeah?” he asked, grabbing Louis and picking him up off the ground. Louis yelped and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, feeling his back hit the wall before Harry kissed him deeply.

+

“Hey,” Harry said one day, while Louis was lying on top of him. They’d just made it from the couch and somehow fell over behind it, finishing up there. “Don’t ever call my penis cute…even if I like dress up as a care bear and it’s giving you a care stare.”

Louis scoffed. “Don’t dress up your penis…ever.” Harry laughed out loud, kissing the top of his hair. It was always so soft.

+

For the most part though, they just couldn’t get enough of each other. Well, at least Harry couldn’t. Yeah, they had sex but they did talk as well. They talked a lot and they spent a lot of time together so getting to know each other became evident. They’d slip in little stories about each other and it was nice to actually know who you’re being so intimate with.

Also, the sex was never boring. They’d sometimes have foreplay or sometimes won’t even go all the way but it was never not exciting or amazing. It seemed as though that the more they did it, the more they craved it.

And neither of them was ready to completely admit what was on their minds.

+

They all decided to hang out one day.

It wasn’t Louis’ idea. It was mostly Niall’s and Louis almost hit him for even suggesting it but in the end he thought, why not? What’s the worst that could happen? So what if Harry came to this picnic thing that he’s having with his roommates and Greg? Nothing, right? Like Harry was his friend and it wouldn’t be weird.

So, Harry showed up at the park with Ed and Ed seemed to get on really well with Niall. They were drinking beer and talking about music and all. Harry got reacquainted with Zayn and finally found out that his other roommate was named Liam. All this time, he’d been calling him the guy with the puppy eyes but really fit body. The three of them started throwing a Frisbee around and Louis helped Greg prepare the food at a table.

Greg was being extra chipper today. Usually, he was really nice at work. Like _really_ nice. He constantly compliments Louis on everything and Niall is so sure that he wants to get in his pants but Louis doesn’t let it become more than it is. So, he just laughed politely and let him talk and say what he wanted.

While Greg was mixing the salad and telling him some joke, Louis felt his phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket.

_‘he has really small hands’_

Louis looked around the park for Harry and spotted him several feet away, standing by a tree with Zayn who was smoking, looking at his phone.

+

“What was that?” Louis asked Harry. They had just eaten and the two of them looked at each other for a moment before getting up and deciding to take a walk.

“The text?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and Harry shrugged.

“Are you being jealous?” Louis asked.

“No,” Harry scoffed. “Why would I be jealous of him?”

“Listen…even if I did like him, it wouldn’t change what we’re doing,” Louis said.

“Oh,” Harry said. “So you do like him.”

“Harry, I’m not…yours,” Louis said, laughing.

“Of course you’re not,” Harry said. “Why would I think that?” Louis turned to look at him and one minute Harry had this stupid smug smirk on his face and then all of a sudden, he looked at Louis with complete lust in his eyes. He grabbed Louis by the waist and lowered his head, kissing him on the mouth as feverishly as he could and Louis was so turned on. It really got to him when Harry got like this; like completely swept up by need to just touch Louis and kiss him. He did it sometimes and his eyes would get really dark green which was so hot. Louis moaned when Harry ran his tongue against Louis’ before biting his lower lip and pulling away.

And just like that, the expression on his face changed back to that smug smirk and he continued to walk like nothing had happened.

Louis was so annoyed. Wait till they got back home. He’s definitely going to be tying that bastard up tonight and showing him who’s boss. Thanks to him, now Louis had a hard on behind his shorts.

+

Two hours later, Harry found himself helping Greg put the grill and the cooler and such back into his car. After he kissed Louis and Louis walked around with an obvious bulge in his pants, Harry had to help him back in the bathroom. It was gross. Louis kept talking the entire time about how unsanitary it was and Harry found that so cute even though he shouldn’t.

“Nice car,” Harry said, pushing in a few boxes of beer that wasn’t opened into Greg’s car. “The color’s a bit girly but it’s nice. I’ve got the BMW over there…five series. It’s the black one.” He smirked.

He wasn’t trying to be bitter or obnoxiously rude. It just came out and it had been a thing this entire day. He’d pass snide remarks after snide remarks. He’s not usually like this, like ever. But this guy just made him want to punch the smirk right of his face. He was _always_ smiling and it was so annoying.

“Oh,” Greg said, nodding as he looked at the car that was parked several feet away. “It’s cool. But I actually paid for mine. I didn’t take it from my parents.”

Okay, now Harry knew he didn’t like this guy for sure. “I paid for mine too,” he said. Greg gave him a smile and Harry wanted nothing more than to punch it right off. The feeling had never been this strong. “So, you’re a big guy. You work out?”

“I row,” Greg nodded.

“Like boats?” Harry asked, making it sound as stupid as it really was.

“Yeah,” Greg nodded. “I rowed crew at University of Cambridge. One of the top universities in England, in case you were wondering.”

“Ooo,” Harry cooed. “Cambridge, huh? Like a cocksmith or whatever it’s called, amirite?”

Greg scoffed and shook his head. “Harry, I get it alright. You’re fucking Louis.”

“What?” Harry asked, a little shocked by his usage of words. Who would of that, smiley Greg, huh?

“He gets home from work really late and he calls you up…you guys do it for what, like ten minutes?” Greg starts.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry says quickly, already uncomfortable with where the conversation is going.

“Listen to me when I say this…do you really think this is going to last? I sure don’t. Yeah, you’re the guy he’s having sex with him for ten minutes at night for a few weeks but I’m the guy that’s always there next to him…using big words and saving people’s lives. I’m the guy he ends up because I actually have my life together.”

“You don’t know anything about my life or me, so shut the fuck up, alright?” Harry said. He was glaring at Greg who just seemed amused and that pissed him off even more. Before he could punch him, he turned around and walked away.

+

“I fucking hate him,” Harry yelled, braking his car in front of a red light. He turned to Ed who’d been listening to him rambling about what a ‘fuckin prick’ Greg was. He told all about the exchange and how much he undermined Harry. “Like, how fucking dare he bring up my father, first of all? And secondly, I have my life together, right?”

“Of course man,” Ed said to him. “Why do you care what he says anyways? Nothing he says should mean a thing because Louis said it himself, he doesn’t do relationships but he’s got a steady thing with you. It’s just sex, but it’s steady sex.”

“I don’t know,” Harry groaned. “Like…do I have my life together? You know my Dad sent back that script I wrote with a shit ton of notes telling me how much it sucked. And I tried fixing it up and showing it to the bigger producers on the show and they just shrugged it off. Like, they didn’t give a fuck, Ed. Aiden took it…he said he’d read it but where’s that going to take me?”

“Aiden’s got more say than you do, I suppose,” Ed tried to reason. “You should see what he has to say and maybe he can help you.”

“I don’t know,” Harry said again. The light turned green and he turned back to the road.

+

“Lottie,” Louis said, smiling as he approached his little sister who’d been in the waiting room. “How are you, baby sis?”

“I’m good,” she said, walking over and giving him a hug.

“Is everything alright?” he asked. He was a bit concerned but she had this massive smile on her face and looked like she was almost glowing. She’d texted him out of the blue a few hours ago saying that they had to talk and it was urgent so he’s taking a few minutes break and getting Liam to cover his shift.

“Yeah,” Lottie nodded. “I just…I had to come tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Louis asked.

Lottie grinned before lifting up her left hand and Louis looked down to see a big diamond ring on her ring finger. “Oh my god,” he said, his mouth dropping open.

“I’m engaged,” Lottie cried, happily. “I’m getting married!”

“You’re getting married,” Louis said with a choked laugh. “Wow.”

“Yeah, I’m getting married,” she continued to giggle before wrapping her arms around him. “C’mon, I have to tell you all about it.” Lottie grabbed Louis’ hand and led him outside where there were a couple of tables and benches. They both sat down and Lottie started telling him all about how her boyfriend, well now fiancé, proposed to her and all Louis could think that his little sister was actually getting married. He was always afraid of commitment and all that because it never worked out for him. And now he’s watching his little sister tie the knot. It felt weird and he didn’t know how to feel about this.

“Mum is so happy, Lou. She’s going to bring her new boyfriend to the wedding, she said,” Lottie told him.

“What?” Louis asked, looking up. “She has a new boyfriend?”

Lottie’s smile faded. “She didn’t tell you?”

“No,” Louis shook his head, frowning at his feet.

“Don’t be mad, Lou,” Lottie said softly after a while. “It’s just…you’re so good at being alone, Mum and I aren’t like that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis asked, looking up at her. That hurt. That really fucking hurt.

“It’s true,” Lottie said, quietly.

“Listen, Lottie. Are you sure you want to do this? You’re like, what, 21 years old? This is a big step.”

“I love him,” Lottie said. And what’s Louis supposed to say to that really? So he nods and listens to her talk about wedding plans like the good, big brother he is.

+

Louis puts the bottle to his lip and chugged down as much alcohol as he can. “My little sister is getting married guys,” he said. Liam, Zayn and Niall looked at him sympathetically. They were all sprawled around the living room and had agreed to get drunk with him. They were such good friends. Like, where would Louis be without them, honestly? Niall had been his mate since they were younger and even though they branched out in the same career field, Niall went to a different University. But he did do medical school with Louis. Liam and Louis met in medical school while Zayn had been Louis’ best mate in Oxford. He was really glad for them.

“We know,” Zayn said, softly as he sipped his drink.

Louis thinks that they aren’t as drunk as him but he still appreciates the effort. “She said that her and my mum think I’m good at being alone. Like…can you even…like…”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence. He wanted to cry so he just drank more. The doorbell rang and Liam got up, putting his bottle down and walking to buzz up whoever had come. Two minutes later, someone knocked on the door and Liam peered out. “It’s Harry,” he said.

“What?” Louis groaned. “I told him not to come today. Why doesn’t he ever listen? No one ever listens to me. You tell people to not get married and what do they do? They get married.” Louis whimpered and drank some more. Liam sighed before opening the door and letting in a very cautious Harry who smiled at them brightly.

“Hi,” he said, waving at everyone as he walked in. He looked at the many bottles and their solemn faces from where they were sitting. “Wow…what’s happening?”

“I’m having a bad day, Haz,” Louis groaned from where he was sitting. “And they’re all drinking to my misery.”

“We’re not all nearly as drunk as he is,” Zayn said.

“I might be,” Niall said, raising his hand. “But yeah, Louis is worse.”

“Yeah, Lou told me he was having a bad day,” Harry said, sitting down beside Louis who was sprawled out on one couch on his own.

“Really, really bad day,” Louis added.

“I bet I can make you feel better,” Harry said, smirking.

“Ugh, shut up,” Zayn groaned, covering his ears.

“Not like that!” Harry cried, laughing. “I’ve got different plans.” Louis looked at him cautiously but Harry just smiled. “I made you a mix.”

“A what?” he asked.

“A mix,” Harry said. “Whenever I have a bad day, I listen to literally ALL of my favorite songs and it instantly puts me in a better mood. I put in all your favorite songs in this CD.” He pulled out a CD from his bag and handed it to Louis. Louis looked through the little track list Harry made him and smiled when he saw the amount of The Fray and The Script songs on it.

“He made you a mix,” Liam said, clutching his heart. “That’s so romantic.”

Harry just smiled. “I also eat lots of junk food when I’m sad. So, I brought you a lot of your favorites.” He pulled out a plastic bag full of crisps and chocolates and cupcakes and Louis was so sure if the others had not been there, he’d have climbed Harry and sucked him off or something.

An hour later, the two of them were in fact alone because the others headed to bed. They were sat up in Louis’ bed (really close, by the way) and listening to the mix while eating all the junk food Harry brought. Louis sang along off key and ate as much as he pleased with this warm, sweet, boy beside him. The alcohol was there as well but Harry wasn’t letting him drink as much as he wanted which sucked but it was still nice of him to be there.

Louis was feeling better and that had been the intention all along.

+

When Louis woke up with a slight headache and the sun lighting up the room, he found a warm body pressed against him. An arm was wrapped around his waist and…fuck. It’s Harry. “Shit,” Louis muttered, pushing his hand off. “Harry, wake up.”

Harry mumbled something unintelligent and kept snoring. “Harry,” Louis shook him. “Wake up.”

“What happened?” Harry groaned, rolling on to his back and away from Louis.

“We fell asleep. We were spooning. We were spooning with our clothes on and that’s like ten times worse.” Louis sat up and rubbed his head. He felt like shit. “This is so bad.”

Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up too, chuckling. “Yeah,” he mumbled, still half asleep.

“What are we going to do?” Louis asked.

“About what?” Harry asked him, feeling a little more awake.

“I don’t know,” Louis mumbled. “Like…maybe we shouldn’t see each other for a little while.”

“Are you serious?” Harry asked, scoffing.

“Yeah,” Louis said, shrugging. “Go…have some sex with someone else. Like go to a bar or something and have sex with a stranger.”

“You’re actually serious,” Harry stated, his expression unreadable as he ran a hand through his hair.

“You made me a mix and we cuddled, Harry…,” Louis said slowly. “Like…this is an emergency. I should have stopped you or something but I was so drunk.”

“So, you just want me to go?” Harry asked, incredulously. “Just go have sex with someone else?”

“Yes!” Louis cried. “Just go…I’ll go have sex with someone too. This will be good for us.”

Harry scoffed again, climbing out of the bed and grabbing his things. “Well played, Lou. Well done.”

Louis sighed, completely annoyed. “Bye, Harry.”

+

Harry listened to Ed strum his guitar and Grimmy sing some stupid song off pitch. The three of them were at Grimmy’s place, hanging out and Harry’d been in a complete slump. “I haven’t seen him in two weeks, guys,” he said to them. “Like…he actually just said go sleep with other people.”

“Oh, for fucks sake, Harry,” Grimmy groaned. “You’re an idiot. We’ve discussed this.”

“I know,” Harry cried. “But I want to whine.”

“Harry, you really are a fucking idiot,” Ed said, agreeing with Grimmy. “Like…he’s basically giving you the golden ticket. He’s fucking you and giving you permission to fuck other people. And you’re just throwing it away and whining? No, man. Wrong move because ten years from now you’re going to be married. And the only sex you’ll be having is in missionary position…and I promise you that one of you will be asleep…and you’ll call me and you’ll cry. And I’ll laugh at you. I’m sorry, but I _will_ laugh at you.”

“You’re right, I guess,” Harry said, slowly after a while. He really needed to get a grip.

+

“Are you bringing Harry to the Christmas party tonight?” Zayn asked Louis, dipping his spoon in his yogurt and taking a bite.

“Nah,” Louis shook his head, sipping his orange juice. “We decided to take a little break. We’re not seeing each other until we sleep with some other people.”

“Wow,” Zayn said. “You know this is actually good. Tonight, you’ll be my wingman. I don’t know if you’re feeling it too, but I’m feeling hot. Like…really hot. And I need to get laid.”

“So, what?” Louis asked. “I’m not allowed to have sex with someone?”

“No,” Zayn shook his head. “You’ve had more sex than me these past couple of months and this hasn’t happened since fucking Uni so piss off, yeah?” Louis rolled his eyes, laughing at Zayn.

+

The night was a disaster. For Louis at least. Zayn was happily dancing with some girl with really bright, pink hair and they seemed to be getting on. Louis had been sitting at the bar with Niall, listening to him talk about his life.

“Honestly, Lou. Like, I feel bad when I’m the one that has to tell someone their loved one is dead, but I just feel like laughing sometimes, you know?”

“Niall,” Louis sighed. “I’m drunk and you sound so dumb.”

“Why are you drunk, Lou?”

“I’m always drunk these days, it seems,” Louis shrugged. He was just feeling…lonely? He wasn’t sure. His head was swimming with alcohol, or was it his stomach? He wasn’t sure of that either. Just then his phone vibrated and he picked it up, unlocking it to see a new text from Harry. He clicked on it and saw it was a picture of him at some Christmas party with some guy holding on to him. Not just holding on to him, but like sucking on his neck like some stupid, bloody, vampire.

Louis frowned and closed his phone, pocketing it again. He looked up and saw Greg had just walked through. He spotted Louis and walked over. “Hey!” he said, smiling. He’s always fucking smiling. Louis hopped off his chair and kissed him right on the mouth. If Harry could do then so could he even if it felt wrong in every way.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” he asked, smiling at him, trying not to fall.

Greg searched Louis’ face and slowly nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Lemme just go get the car, okay?”

Louis nodded, letting him go and felt his phone vibrate again. It was a call and he just assumed it was Harry to follow up the text because that’s just so Harry. He always does that. Louis answers, trying to find his balance against a couch. “Hey, listen,” he slurred. “Don’t sleep with that guy, ok? Don’t. Like, he’s not nice. He’s not nice at all.” Louis had to try because Harry had to know how wrong that guy was.

For one, he was the wrong fit for Harry’s body. It didn’t look right. And it just looked all sorts of wrong and he did not look nice. Louis really wanted Harry to know that.

“Louis,” his Mum said slowly on the other line. “Lou, are you okay?”

“Oh, Mum,” he mumbled. “It’s you.”

“Yes, it’s me. Who did you think it was? Where are you?”

“I’m just…I’m here,” he said. He laughed for no reason and then heard a beep. He looked at his screen and saw it was Harry on the other line. “Hold on a second, Mum.” He pressed Answer. “Hi, Harry.”

“I just want to say, I didn’t send that picture it was Ed!” Harry yelled. Wherever he was, it was a little loud.

“Harry get off the phone, I wanna make out,” he heard someone say.

“What?” Louis said, not really asking but just confused.

Harry started to mumble something to the guy and then he heard slurping, kissing noises and that was just it, wasn’t it? Louis felt like throwing up but on that guy that was making disgusting noises while kissing Harry. He hung up on both Harry and his Mum, walking out of the hotel and hailing a cab. One of them stopped and he got in.

“Take me to Harry’s house,” he said, climbing into the car.

“Okay,” the driver said. “And where’s that?”

“Where Harry lives!” he yelled.

“Uhm,” the driver seemed unsure and Louis scowled.

“Just go, ok. Just fucking go!”

“Okay, I’m going,” he said, pulling onto the road.

Somehow they had managed to get to Harry’s house after much difficulty on Louis’ part as far as figuring out the address went. He threw some cash at the guy and climbed out, marching up to the front door and banging on the door. “HARRY!” he yelled, pounding. “HARRY EDWARD. Harry! Edward!”

He was just about to scream out his entire name when Harry opened the door, slipping out and closing it really quickly behind him. Louis eyed him, up and down. He looked half fucked out. His trouser zipper was open and his shirt was rucked up and his hair disheveled. Louis would know how he looks after sex or even during and this is close. This is _very_ close.

“Are you…,” Louis couldn’t even finish the sentence, really.

“Yeah,” Harry said, shrugging and looking nonchalant. Just then, someone walked out and it was the fucking guy tall guy with too big everything from facial features to hands and legs from the picture. He had blond hair and he was just not right in any way. And the best part was that he had on nothing but boxers but it was actually the worst part. Why was Harry doing this? More importantly, why was Harry doing this guy? “Uhm…this is Anthony.”

Louis nodded his head. “Good for you,” he said slowly to Harry.

“Harry,” the guy said…Adam or Amy or something. Louis didn’t care what his name was. “We were in the middle of something.”

Harry nodded, still eyeing Louis who was feeling angrier by the minute. “I’m not leaving,” Louis said after a while.

“Uhm,” Annabelle or Allen said. “I think you’re going to have to.”

“You look like a pumpkin, prick,” Louis said, getting all up in his face, ready to pounce. If this fucker wanted to fight, Louis would take him. He knows exactly where to hit to make it hurt the most since he’s got the whole human body memorized and all. Doctor advantages and such.

“This is amazing,” Harry said, chuckling a little. Andrew or Amanda just looked between the two, ready to say something when Louis shoved him out of the way and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Louis ran inside and grabbed one of Harry’s stupid tennis rackets that he kept under his couch. And Louis would know that because once after they had sex, Harry told him about how much he enjoys tennis and golf and football. But he’s rubbish at football and Louis knows that. He bets on anything that Ariana or fucking Adolf doesn’t know that. He doesn’t know anything about Harry. He just wants to get into Harry’s pants.

Louis hides behind the couch and hears the front door opening. “Uhm…this could get ugly, Anthony so I suggest you leave,” he could hear Harry say. “Just grab your stuff and yeah.”

“Fucking ridiculous,” Louis heard the pumpkin respond.

“Be careful though,” Harry warned. “He could be anywhere…”

Louis took this moment to jump up from behind the couch with the tennis racket up in the air. The pumpkin screamed and grabbed his stuff, running out the door. “THE PUMPKIN PATCH CALLED,” he said, running after him. “THEY WANT THEIR PUMPKIN BACK!” Louis could hear the arse yelling something back but he just kept yelling while Harry tried to pull him back. “YOU’RE SO ORANGE!”

“Okay, that’s it,” Harry said. He picked Louis and started to drag him back inside. But Louis was strong. He tried gripping on to the railing but eventually let go.

“SOMEONE CALL CHARLIE BROWN CAUSE WE FOUND THE GREAT PUMPKIN!”

+

Harry sighed, feeling completely blissed out and content. Could be because he and Louis just had the best sex they’ve probably ever had. Maybe he should let Grimmy hook him up with his weird friends and then let Ed send pics to Louis just to have Louis come running to his house more often. Is it sick of him to feel good about this? Like, Louis is the one that pushed him away and suggested sleeping with other people. But the minute he did, it was Louis who came running back to him, ready to beat up whoever he was trying to get with.

He can’t believe that Louis actually called Anthony a pumpkin and chased him out of his house like…he’s crazy.

“You’re crazy,” Harry said, looking at Louis who was lying across his torso, sucking marks across his body and kissing them afterwards. He’s been doing it all night and Harry thinks he’s been marked in every part of his body tonight. Louis didn’t use to like it too much before so he doesn’t know why he was so keen on it tonight. Tonight was different in many ways. The sex felt slower which made it more tantalizing and even better. The kisses were as slow as the way Louis rode Harry and whispered things into his ear.

“I can’t believe you chose that guy,” Louis said, looking up at him, resting his head against Harry’s stomach.

“Are you jealous?” Harry asked, smirking from where he was. Louis groaned and crawled up beside him, cuddling in closer.

Louis looked him in the eye, his expression a little sad. “Don’t do that…don’t just disappear on me like that.”

“You told me to,” Harry said, his smile fading a little.

“You shouldn’t listen to me, Harry.”

“Alright, I won’t.”

Louis looked at Harry and his eyes seemed so dark blue; they’re always so light during the day. Louis hummed beside him before lifting his head up more and kissing Harry, his tongue sliding inside. Harry kissed him back, just as slowly, letting it drag on. Louis pulled away after a while and snuggled up more, nosing along his face and up to his hair. Harry could feel him inhale before looking at him again.

“Did you just smell my hair?” Harry asked.

“No,” Louis scoffed, kissing Harry again, probably to shut him up. They kissed some more and all Harry could think about was that they never did this after sex. They never just cuddled and kissed like this. Harry could feel Louis kissing him along his jaw and towards his ear, inhaling into his hair again. And yeah, Louis is crazy but Harry thinks he’s going crazy for him.

+

Louis could feel his heart thumping against his chest. He’s about to puke and he’s running as fast as he could. When he reached room 789, he sighed in relief when he saw Harry lying there with Dr. Metzger, with just an ice pack on his wrist. “Harry,” he breathed. “What happened?”

“He sprained his wrist…punching a wall,” the doctor informed him.

Louis glared at Harry. “You texted me that you died.”

“It really hurt, Lou,” Harry whimpered, pouting his ridiculous pink, heart shaped lips. And fuck him, really. Louis really did want to fuck him.

“I gave him some hydrocodone…it’s pretty strong so, I suggest you drive him home, Dr. Tomlinson,” Dr. Metzger said. “I gave him a prescription and you guys should go get that in case he swells up or it hurts.” He smiled at both of them while Louis realized that Harry listed him as an emergency contact. “You’re in good hands, Mr. Styles. Your boyfriend here is a very tale-.”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “I’m not his boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Dr. Metzger said. “Sorry…I assumed because you are his emergency contact and…he couldn’t stop talking about you when he was here…a bit lovingly, might I add.” Louis shot Harry a look but Harry was still pouting. The doctor stopped and turned to Harry. “Oh, by the way. I really enjoyed your dad’s TV show. What a man.”

“I’ll tell him you said that,” Harry said, as bitterly as possible. Dr. Metzger walked out and Harry turned to Louis. “My dad showed up at work and it’s my birthday and he sang happy birthday or whatever with the whole cast and it was like…really dumb. And he just invited me to dinner. He’s bringing Cara and you have to come. Grimmy is busy with some fucking guy. Ed has work. You _have_ to come.”

“I’m not doing that,” Louis said. “I just worked like 14 hours; I’m not going to meet your parents.”

“Lou!” Harry cried. “Will you just help me? And you know, these painkillers are really powerful. I can’t feel anything.”

Louis smirked at him before slapping his cheek. “Feel that?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, meekly. “I felt that.”

+

Louis felt weird sitting between Cara and Harry while his Dad rambled on about how glad he is that they came. The waiter had just taken their order and Louis was really just trying to do Harry a favor. They were friends and he just sprained his wrist on his birthday after punching a wall. It’s the least he could do.

“So, how long have you two been together?” Adam, Harry’s dad, asked.

“Oh, we’re not,” Louis spoke up.

“We’re sex friends,” Harry said. Louis looked at him a bit wary. Harry was still really high from his pain medication. “Friends with benefits… _fuck buddies_.”

Adam simply nodded his head. Cara sipped her drink before looking at Harry. “I know…that this must be hard since I’m your ex-girlfriend but that doesn’t mean that you can’t see me as like…a Mum?”

“Oh god,” Louis groaned. He felt sick. He felt sick for Harry who was just staring at them, blank eyed.

“Adam and I have been talking about creating new life for this world,” Cara continued. “We were role-playing one night and it was so hot, we were in the desert. And we just…we decided that we want to create life.”

“And we’d like your blessing, Haz,” Adam spoke up. “How do you feel about the two of us having a baby together?”

Louis glared at Adam because what the fuck? And then all of a sudden, Harry just started banging his head against the table. “Oh my god,” Louis cried, gripping on to his shoulders, seeing everyone look up from their tables. Harry banged his head down again and Louis tried his best to pull him back up. Shit, he’s a right mess. “Um,” Louis looked up at Adam once Harry calmed down. “This isn’t really my place to talk…like who am I? I just have sex with your son. But I personally feel that there really isn’t a reason for you to bring a child into this world since you’re acting like children already.”

Adam scoffed and Cara pouted. “That’s really mean,” she said.

“Yeah,” Louis said sarcastically. “I’m mean but you’re fucking crazy because given the choice between Harry and his dad, actually…no. Given the choice between Harry and anyone really, I’d choose Harry. Every time.” Louis turned to Harry who was a little flushed and smiling at his glass of water. “Do you want to get out of here, Haz?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, looking up at him with a big smile. They got up and before Louis walked away, he turned to face Cara and Adam again.

“By the way,” he said. “It’s the best sex of my life.”

Harry was still grinning as he followed Louis out of the restaurant. This is the best birthday ever, he thinks. An hour or so later, after he and Louis had just gorged on some street cart food, he smiles. “This is the best birthday dinner ever,” he said.

“I wanted to make it special,” Louis said, gathering their plastic plates and empty soda cans.

“Oh, yeah?” Harry asked. “Where’s the cake?”

“That comes later, baby,” Louis said, laughing.

Harry moaned loudly in an obnoxious and joking manner, making Louis laugh harder. They trashed their things and started walking towards the car. “Hey,” Harry said.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for what you did back at the restaurant.” Louis just looked at Harry who was smiling at him so fondly. And Harry just walked closer to Louis with his hands in his pockets till there was no distance between their bodies. He dipped his head and pressed his lips against Louis’ but they just started to laugh into each other’s mouths. “Go on a date with me,” Harry said, pressing another kiss to his lips.

Louis laughed. “You’re heavily sedated, Harry.”

“Just go on one date with me, c’mon.”

“Why?” Louis asked. “So you can court me like a gentleman?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “We’ll get dressed up and I’ll pick you up. And we can talk about our favorite TV shows and books. And I’ll pay for everything and you can reward me after dinner with an over the jeans cock rub. Like a real date.”

Louis smiled. “Is that really what you want?”

“This Friday.”

“This Friday is Valentine’s Day, Haz.” Harry nodded and Louis shook his head. “No.”

“Go big or go home,” Harry said. “There will be hearts and there will be flowers and everything. One date.”

Louis stared at him for a long time, mulling over the question until he reluctantly nodded. “Fine…one date.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“I’ll go on a date with you.”

“What?” Harry asked again. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I’ll go on a date with you,” Louis yelled, laughing. “But no flowers.” Harry just smiled, following Louis to the car.

+

Harry smiled when he saw Louis walking towards him. He was leaning back against his car, checking Louis out because wow. Louis was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a button down under his white doctor’s coat. Is he the sexiest doctor, or what? Harry had dressed up too in his favorite pair of jeans, black t-shirt with a blazer on top. He walked up to Louis and smiled. “You look hot,” he said.

Louis laughed. “Thank you, so do you.”

Harry handed him the bouquet of carrots that he was holding behind his back and had wrapped with a little red bow. “I brought you these…because you said no flowers.”

Louis burst out laughing, his eyes crinkling. “You’re cute…”

“I’m good at this stuff,” Harry said. “Just thought I’d let you know.”

Louis sighed and took it with a smile. “Thank you. And let me warn you, I’ve had a tough day at work.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry said, taking his hand. “It’s about to get better.”

Louis just looked at him and nodded. They got into the car and Harry started to drive towards the restaurant where he had made reservations. Louis was quiet for the most part but then surprised him when he spoke up. “I made you a Valentine’s Day card,” he said.

“What?” Harry asked, grinning widely. Louis nodded, handing him a card with a little diagram of a human heart on it. It even had these band aids plastered all over. “It’s perfect. Can you read it for me?”

Louis took the card back and opened it. “You give me premature ventricular contractions.” He smiled and turned to look at Harry.

Harry looked a little confused for the most part. “I’m assuming that’s a good thing?”

“You make my heart skip a beat, Harry,” Louis said, dramatically.

“Ugh,” Harry groaned, smiling so big he thinks his face might break. “Awww.”

“Stop,” Louis groaned, trying so hard not to smile. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“So, are you ready for tonight?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I’m glad to see you.”

“Are you excited?”

“Yeah.”

“Louder!” Harry yelled.

“YEAH!” Louis yelled, laughing. “SO EXCITED!”

Harry grinned, stopping at a red light and grabbing a folder from the back and handing it to Louis. “Here.”

Louis looked inside and laughed. “You made me an itinerary?”

“Well, we’ve got a lot to do,” Harry explained as Louis shook his head and looked through the list with a smile on his lips. “Make up for lost time and all.”

“Google maps too…wow, nice,” Louis said.

+

They went to dinner and after dinner; Harry took him to a mini golf course. It was cute because Harry kept telling Louis not to be intimidated by him because he plays regular golf and is very good at it. But Louis surprised Harry by winning every single round. Every time the ball went in the hole, Louis would jump up and down yelling, “YEAH, THAT HOLE IS MY BITCH!”

It was amazing and Harry was just so fucking happy. After Louis won, they went to this dessert place where Harry got a big glass of chocolate milkshake with whipped cream on top. When the waiter left after having only placed one glass, Louis looked at Harry a bit confused. “What?” he asked. “I don’t get my own milkshake?”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “It’s one milkshake and two straws.” He put two red straws in the glass and slid it between them where they were sat close on their stools. “That’s what makes it so special.”

“But I’m so hungry, Harry,” Louis whimpered. “All that mini golf made me really hungry.” Harry stared at Louis not sure if he found this endearing or funny. “You’re going to get more shake, Haz. You’ve got a bigger mouth.”

“What the hell?” Harry cried. “You’ve got a pretty big mouth, Lou.”

Louis narrowed his eyes and started sucking on the straw, taking in as much milkshake as he possibly could. But then Harry bent down and started drinking too. And that’s when Louis started to play dirty because he grabbed another straw and put both in his mouth, drinking double the milkshake.

“Hey!” Harry cried. “That’s cheating.” He took like five extra straws and shoved it in the cup before sucking on all like six or seven straws. Louis started to laugh and stopped drinking. Harry couldn’t help but start laughing too, lifting his head. “I really like you.”

Louis smiled at him and his fond expression. “I really like you too.”

“I actually think that I’m falling…,” Harry started to say, his face flushed as he tried to choke the words and Louis thought no. No, no, no. He quickly grabbed the straws and started drinking the milkshake again.

“Mmm,” he moaned, looking at Harry’s unreadable expression. But then Harry smiled and leaned back.

“You can have the rest,” he said.

+

They were taking a walk through a park when Louis spoke up. It had been silent on the way there and it was silent during the entire walk. “Harry,” he said slowly. “I can’t do this anymore. Take me back to work.”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I’m not going to do that.” He felt the tension had risen right when he was about to say _it._ He was going to say it and Louis just looked so scared. “That wasn’t a part of the deal. The deal was we go through with the itinerary. We’re going to walk here and talk.”

“Why are you messing everything up?” Louis asked, exasperated.

“Because, Louis. This is what people do,” Harry said. “They buy each other flowers and take walks and have dates. This is what normal people do.”

“You know me, Harry,” Louis said, stopping in front of him. “You know that this stuff freaks me out because it is so fake. I find everything about relationships fake and unpromising. What we had was so good, we were getting what we wanted and we weren’t fighting or anything!”

“Well, what if I want to fight?” Harry asked, his voice rising.

“Well I don’t want to,” Louis argued.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. “What are you going to do? You’re just never going to feel anything? How the hell are you going to do that?”

“I’ll figure it out, okay?”

“You’re so messed up.” And Louis didn’t want Harry to look at him like that. He didn’t want Harry to look at him like he was pathetic or someone to pity because Louis was strong and he didn’t need anybody.

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked, laughing but without any humor. It was more sad, really. “I don’t need anyone to take care of me, Harry. I know how to take care of myself. That’s what I do and I’ve been doing fine all this time so why don’t you go and find someone else that won’t hurt you?”

Harry stared at Louis for a long time, his lips in a thin line. “Because I love you,” he finally said. Louis looked at him for a long time before pushing him aggressively. “Isn’t it obvious?” Louis pushed him again. “I’m completely in love with you.” Louis kept pushing and shoving him. “You’re such a wimp, Lou. I don’t feel a thing.”

“I am not a wimp!” Louis said, continuously shoving him. How dare Harry say that? He frustrated Louis to no ends and he was so fucking angry at him.

“Well then be with me,” Harry said, falling back as Louis shoved him again. “Be with me if you’re not such a fucking wimp.” People were stopping to look but neither of them really had a clue. Louis started to punch him harder but it really didn’t hurt him it seemed. And he just kept taking it, trying to reason. “So, what? Now we’re going to fight? You’re going to fight me? You can’t fight me. You’re like miniature. You fight like a hamster.”

Louis was glaring at him and putting everything he had in the punches, trying to shove him so hard. Just then a park officer walked up to them, seeing the commotion that had built up around them. “Excuse me!” he called, walking up to them. “You can’t do this here. Please step out.”

Louis got off of Harry and looked down at his shirt and tucked it down. “Sorry,” he mumbled, following Harry out. But as soon as they were out, Louis clambered up on top of Harry’s back, punching him. It took Harry five minutes to pull Louis off.

+

The drive home was calm as opposed to Louis’ freak out. He seemed a bit more reserved despite having been abusing and yelling at Harry a while ago. When he pulled up in front of the hospital, Harry sighed. “I can’t keep doing this,” he said. “I’m not going to see you anymore.” He turned to look at Louis who was quiet but his eyes were shining and wet around the edges.

“I know,” Louis said. “That makes sense.”

Harry looked down at his hands and sighed again. He felt like shit. He didn’t want to do this but it was getting to be too much. He couldn’t keep going like this. He wasn’t like that. He needed something solid. He needed Louis. He needed Louis more than anything and he hated himself for doing this.

“Bye,” Harry finally said. Louis looked at him one last time before opening the door and climbing out.

+

Louis felt like shit. He felt like absolute and utter shit. And that’s the thing. When he started this whole thing with Harry, the whole reason he did it the way he did was so that at the end of it, he wouldn’t have to feel like shit. But it didn’t work and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and cuddle with his Mum or something. He wanted his friends to talk to him and he wanted his Mum to bring him milk.

He shouldn’t be feeling like this but he was. And he wished that he could rewind and start over. Maybe they did something wrong and it went bad but he just wanted to rewind and figure it out. This was something he’d been running from. He didn’t want to over think everything. But he was and that was not supposed to happen as well.

Louis walked through the halls of the hospital, passing by Greg who called out his name. But Louis didn’t really care. He didn’t want to talk to anyone right now.

+

When Harry got home, he found Ed and Aiden sat on the couch. Ed looked extremely uncomfortable and Aiden was just talking on and on. Harry cleared his throat and looked at them. “Hey, Aiden,” he said.

“Hey,” Aiden said, standing up. “Sorry for just showing up without notice. But I uh…I’ve got your script and I really needed to talk to you.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “Uh…do you want to go to my room then?”

“Yeah, sure,” Aiden said. He looked at Ed and smiled before following Harry who was trying to apologize to Ed through his eyes but he wasn’t sure if Ed was getting it. Harry led Aiden to his room and Aiden looked around with wide eyes. “Wow, this is nice. This is really great. Uh, are you sure you don’t mind me just coming over out of the blue?”

“Nah,” Harry shook his head, sitting down on a chair and rubbing his face. While the night was a total disaster and all he wanted to do was snuggle up to Ed and watch bad reality TV, Aiden was here to talk about the script and he really just needed to hear some good news. “What did you wanna talk about?”

“Your script, right,” Aiden started. “Loved it. I really did.”

“Thank you so much,” Harry said. “I’m so glad you read it.”

“Yeah, not only that. I e-mailed it to Mary,” Aiden said. “I told her she’d be crazy not to like it so let’s see what she says.” And Harry was just….wow. He was so pumped all of a sudden. Mary was the head producer. If she liked it, Harry was definitely going to get to go through with this script. Fuck, this is great.

“You’re amazing, Aiden. Thank you so much!” He smiled gratefully and Aiden swatted him, laughing.

“My pleasure, Harry.”

Harry smiled and…he thought why not? Here’s someone who clearly likes him. Aiden’s been flirting with him since day one and Harry’s not an idiot. “Hey,” Harry said. “Do you want to like…hang out?”

Aiden grinned. “Uh…yeah. I do. I really do.”

Harry smiled. “Good. Let’s go get some coffee.”

**6 Weeks Later**

Louis was making tea in the break room when Zayn walked in. He didn’t say hi when Zayn greeted him, because why do people have to say hi all the time? Louis saw him this morning. So, it doesn’t fucking mean they have to say hi all the time. Zayn gave him a wary look and stopped. “Hey, listen. Don’t take this the wrong way,” Zayn started. “But, you’re kind of really fucking depressing to be around and I’m going to start avoiding you in the hallways. Peace.” With a wave of his hand, he walked down the corridor and Louis rolled his eyes.

Yeah, he’s been in a weird funk. But he didn’t care what anyone thought. His mind was a constant whir and sometimes it just shut down all together. He hated it.

Niall walked up to him a few minutes later and waved. He ignored him too. “So, listen,” Niall said. “I talked with the other lads. And…we wanna drive up with you to Doncaster tonight but we have plans. But we’ll definitely be there with you guys tomorrow during Lottie’s rehearsal dinner.”

“Wait,” Louis said. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Harry’s episode is taping tonight…the one he wrote,” Niall said. “Ed invited us all and…we couldn’t say no. It’s such a big deal.”

“Oh,” Louis said. “Okay. Yeah. Sure.” The boys didn’t bring him up so much. They only talked about it one night and Louis was drunk the entire time. He didn’t even remember what he had said but all he knew was that it was bad and none of the boys said a word to him the next morning.

“We’re really sorry, Lou,” Niall started but Louis shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, Ni. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” He smiled and walked out of there with his tea.

+

The crew threw a party after they had taped Harry’s episode. He was getting tons of compliments from everyone and he was just…really happy. But he didn’t feel that ecstatic feeling that he was hoping he would. It just felt a little empty. But he kept a smile on his face and walked around, thanking everyone who told him how great it was.

Ed and Grimmy kept an eye on him since they were the only ones who knew that he hasn’t been the same since the whole thing with Louis. They didn’t bring it up much and they showered him with the most compliments. He even got a really big hug from Aiden who he’d been hanging out with a lot after work. It never resulted in anything. He just couldn’t do it. But he should do something…Aiden’s done so much for him. Because of Aiden, he was now a paid writer and in the official staff.

The best part was that he did it all without his Dad’s help. That’s something he’s always wanted to achieve not only to show other people but for himself.

So why wasn’t he happier? Why did he still feel so broken?

+

Louis stood off to the side, as his family bustled around him greeting each other and telling Lottie how happy they are for her. Lottie was literally glowing and she had this massive smile on her face. And Louis didn’t want to be jealous of his little sister but he was. The worst part was that he couldn’t even admit to himself exactly why he was jealous. He sighed and walked over to the table holding the champagne and helped himself to a generous portion of it in a glass.

“You alright, Lou?” his Mum asked, walking over. Louis looked at her and nodded. “I worry about you sometimes, sweetie.”

“What?” Louis asked. “Why? Is this because I don’t have a date?”

“No, of course not…but Louis, you’re so good at being strong. You proved that to me when your father passed away. And since then you’ve been this pillar of strength in the family, taking care of everyone and I’ve never been more thankful to have such a wonderful son. But…it’s okay to hurt sometimes, you know?”

Louis felt his throat being choked or something so he kept drinking.

“It’s okay to feel something every once in a while,” his Mum continued.”It’s okay to not be strong and it’s okay to not be okay.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded, unable to meet her eyes. His Mum kissed his hair and pulled him closer and for once, he just let himself be taken care of. Just this once. A while later, one of his aunts dragged his Mum away and he wandered off too. He noticed Lottie was sitting alone and walked over and sat down beside her. “Hey baby sister,” he cooed, kissing the top of her head.

“I’m not a baby anymore,” she said, wrinkling her nose.

“You’re not, yeah?” he asked. “So grown up. You’re getting married.”

Lottie nodded. “I really love him, Lou. Like really. And I know you think that’s stupid.”

“No,” Louis shook his head, sadly. “That’s not stupid at all.”

“You don’t think so?” Lottie asked. And Louis shook his head, looking at her.

“I can’t stop thinking about him, Lottie,” he sighed. This was the first time he’d allowed himself to talk about him and actually be honest about it.

Lottie looked confused for a second but then realized what Louis was talking about. “Wait…you mean Harry?”

“Yeah,” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. “And I’ve been looking to just like…move on, I guess? But, it’s just that no one is as…”

“Tall?” Lottie asked, nodding her head in an understanding way.

“He’s _so_ tall,” Louis exclaimed. “And he’s always like…smiling. He’s always fucking smiling and his dimples are always there. They’re just always there on his cheek next to his mouth. His mouth…it’s heart shaped. It’s so dumb, Lottie. But he has like the best heart. Ever.” Louis thinks he’s going to cry but he can’t cry. He doesn’t fucking cry.

Lottie looked at him for a long time before grabbing his phone out of his shirt pocket. “Call him.”

“I can’t call him,” Louis cried. “I haven’t spoken to him in months and I messed it up.”

“Louis call him before I start crying, please?” Lottie said. “I’m the bride, it’s my day and you will listen to what I say and you will call him.”

Louis looked at her and sighed before picking up the phone from her hand.

+

Harry fished for his phone which was vibrating in his pocket and gaped at the screen. “Who is it?” Ed asked.

Harry turned the phone and showed him.

“Do not call him,” Niall read the name. “Is that Louis?” Harry nodded. He felt stuck. Like…he felt like his body was glued shut or something. “Pick it up, Harry. C’mon.” Harry looked at Niall and nodded. He pressed answer and walked to a more secluded area.

“Hello,” he said, his voice shaking. Christ, Styles. Get a hold of yourself, he thought.

“Hi,” Louis said. His voice was as raspy and sweet as he remembered it. “It’s Louis…Tomlinson from Camp Weehawkin.”

“Yeah,” Harry said after a while. “What is it?”

“Um,” Louis mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “I’m at Doncaster…I’m home. Lottie is getting married…and yeah…I heard your show taped your episode. That’s really great.”

“Thanks.”

Louis sighed into the phone. “I know…this is random, Haz.” Harry practically flinched at the nickname. “But, I just…I miss you. I miss you so much.”

Harry was still. The glue, he thought. “I don’t know what to say, Louis. You’re at your sister’s wedding and she’s happy and everyone is happy and you’re not.”

“I know,” Louis said because Harry was right. Harry was so, so, so fucking right. But that didn’t change the fact that Louis’ heart has been aching since the night they’d last seen each other and that he’s missed Harry in every possible way. “I just, I don’t know what I was thinking. I don’t know, okay? I guess I just thought I wanted to hear your voice. And I know we broke up-.”

“Louis,” Harry interrupted. “We never broke up because we never started. But…listen. I have to go. I’m still at work and I hope you have fun. Tell your sister congratulations for me. Bye.” Harry hung up before Louis could say anything and looked at his friends to find them all staring at him with sad eyes. He really wished they wouldn’t do that.

Aiden walked over to him and smiled. “Hey, you,” he said. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, trying to smile but his heart felt like it was being stretched too thin or something. “I’m good. Thanks so much, Aiden. This all happened because of you and I’ll never be able to repay you.”

“You don’t have to,” Aiden said. “This was all you, Harry.” He smiled at him and Harry tried to smile back but all he could think about was Louis’ soft hands and his soft hair and his soft eyes.  

+

“I have to go,” Louis said, still staring at his phone. “I have to go to him, Lottie.”

“Go,” Lottie urged him. “Go right now, please.” Louis jumped up, grabbing his keys and pocketing his phone. “Also, if you don’t fix this and make it back to my wedding, I’m going to kill you.”

“I’ll be back, I swear,” Louis yelled. He ran out of the house and got into his car. He put into drive and drove way past the speed limit. But he didn’t care. He had to go win back his boy.

When he got back to London and pulled up in front of Harry’s house, he felt completely shaky. He climbed out of his car and walked up the steps but then noticed Harry’s car was only just pulling up. And a guy…a guy had just climbed out of the passenger seat…and fuck. Louis ducked behind a few bushes because he was not going to do this. Shit.

He watched as they walked up the steps and through Harry’s door, laughing at some joke and Louis felt his insides being kicked open. He eventually climbed out of the bushes and called Lottie. “Hello,” Lottie said. “Lou, how’d it go? Are you alright?”

“No,” he said, his voice breaking. “Lottie, I lost him. He’s with someone else.”

“Lou,” Lottie cooed into the phone. “Lou, I’m so sorry. I love you, we all love you.”

“I know,” Louis said, tearing up as he got back into his car. He dropped his head on the steering wheel and just cried for a second. He hated this. He fucking lost him. He lost the best thing that happened to him and he’s such an idiot. “Listen, Lottie. I’m coming back okay. I’ll be home soon.” He hangs up and puts the phone down before starting up his car and driving away.

+

Aiden was kissing Harry.

And Harry was kissing him back.

Thing was, Harry really wanted to enjoy it but he couldn’t. It wasn’t clicking and he wasn’t feeling anything at all. So he pulled away when Aiden started fumbling with his belt. “Aiden, can we slow down for a second,” he asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. Aiden nodded really fast and tried to meditate his breathing.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m sorry” He pulled off and just looked at Harry. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. But truth was, he wasn’t. His mind was still back on Louis. Louis’ words were ringing through his head and he couldn’t think. Just then, his phone started ringing and he immediately grabbed it. A part of him was maybe hoping it was Louis again but he didn’t want to admit that to himself.

It was Zayn. Harry answered and put the phone to his ear. “Yeah, Zayn?”

“Harry, your Dad’s in the hospital,” he said. “He’s had a heart attack. He’s fine now. I just found out myself. I don’t know if anyone called you.”

“No,” Harry said, his hands shaking. “No, is he okay?”

“He’s fine, Harry. He’s out of danger. Coming to see him?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I’ll be there soon.” Harry hung up, still in a state of shock. It was just one thing after another and he felt like the ground beneath him was being shaken up or something. “Uh…Aiden. I have to go. My Dad’s in the hospital.”

“Oh my god,” Aiden said, standing up. “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“Will you be okay?” Harry asked. “Like-.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Aiden said. “I’ll call a cab. You can go. I’m so sorry.”

Harry just nodded before grabbing his stuff and walking out the door. He really couldn’t find the words to speak.

+

Louis was driving back to Doncaster. He bought himself two boxes of donuts and an extra large milkshake. He was playing Harry’s stupid mix that he made Louis months ago…the first night they spooned together…and he was doing what any sane person would do. Cry, eat donuts, and sing along to these stupid fucking songs. This is what people do when they get their heart broken and the only reason his heart was broken was because of himself. He had no one to blame except himself.

“WHOA OH WHOA OH BABY BABYYYY,” he sang, along to Look After You by The Fray while shoving some donut in his mouth. “BE MY BABY, I’LL LOOK AFTER YOU!”

And isn’t that ironic? Harry asked to be his baby and that he’d look after him but Louis was the stupid prick who said no and punched him. He let out a choked sob and tried to focus on the road. He couldn’t die before Lottie’s wedding. She’d totally kill him.

Just then Zayn texted him saying ‘ _call me!!!!!_ ” and Louis thought why not sob to someone on the phone? So he pressed Call and let it ring till Zayn picked up.

+

Harry arrived to the hospital and saw Cara standing outside with that dog that was in his Dad’s house. “Oh, Harry!” she cried, running forward. “You have no idea how scary that was!”

“What the hell happened?” he asked.

“We…we were having sex and he just fell over. It was so gross,” Cara said wrinkling her nose. “He’s old, Harry.”

Harry scoffed in disbelief. “Yes, Cara. He’s old and he’s going to get older.”

“I don’t like old people,” she said. “I can’t believe that happened. I’ve never had someone pass out on me while we were having sex. I don’t think I can do this.”

“Are you…are you breaking up with my Dad through me?”

“I guess so?” she asked. “I just…I don’t want this, Harry. I don’t want to have kids. I just want to have fun.”

Harry scoffed again, shaking his head and starting to walk inside. What did he ever see in her? “Don’t take this the wrong way,” he said, turning around and looking at her. “But you’re a terrible person. Stay away from me and my Dad.” The nurses inside directed him towards his Dad’s room and when he walked in he saw him sort of drifting off to sleep. But once he saw Harry, his eyes shot open.

“Hey kiddo,” he said with a smile.

“Hey, Dad,” Harry said. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good,” his Dad nodded. “Just a small mishap. Nothing too bad. Your old man’s getting old, innit?” Harry chuckled and nodded his head. “Where’s Cara?”

“She went home,” Harry lied, taking a seat beside the bed.

“Oh,” Adam said. “You know who I wish I could see right now? Your Mom.” Adam smiled, as though he was thinking back to a fond memory.

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged. “You can’t because you left her. So…why?”

“I messed up. People make mistakes. I cheated and she had enough, yeah?”

“You’re an arsehole,” Harry said simply.

“Yeah,” his Dad chuckled. “But you’re not. Try to…stay that way. Don’t be like me at all. You’ve got something good. Like that guy…Louis. You still with him?”

Harry sighed. “We were never together.”

“Oh, right,” his Dad nodded. “Sex friends…or whatever you called it. You liked him though, right?”

“He drives me crazy,” is all Harry is able to say.

“Hey,” his Dad said. “Look at me.” Harry looks up at his Dad. They look so much alike, it’s almost uncanny. “I’ve been married like three times and I’ve done some crazy shit in my life. But trust me when I say this…we don’t pick who we fall in love with and it never happens the way it should.”

Harry nodded. He sat there for a little while more before saying goodnight and promising to come by the next day. Harry walked out of the hospital and felt like his body was going to give out from exhaustion from this day. He fished his phone out from his pocket and pressed on ‘do not call him’. The phone rang twice until Louis picked up.

“Harry!” he cried into the phone.

“Hey,” Harry said, still walking. “You can’t call me and just tell me you miss me. If you want to have that conversation it has to be in person. Like you can’t text or call or e-mail or write on my wall. If you really miss me then you need to grow up and get in your car and come and see me.”

He had just walked up to the curb where he saw Louis’ car with Louis in it. “I’m here,” he said, climbing out. Harry stared at him disbelief, his eyes wide as Louis hung up the phone and walked a little closer.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

Louis took a few more tentative steps closer. “Zayn called me and told me about your Dad. So I came.” Harry was still staring, completely in shock. He noticed some white powder around Louis’ mouth and pointed to it. Louis quickly wiped it with his mouth. It was either coke or powdered donut. He wasn’t sure. “How’s your Dad?”

“Good,” Harry said.

“I’ve been back for a while,” Louis started and Harry looked at him confused. “I went to your house…you were with someone else. And…and I know that I can’t just call you.”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “You can’t.”

“I hurt you and I’m sorry. I don’t know why I wasted so much time pretending that I don’t care. I guess I just didn’t want to feel like this because it hurts.” His voice was starting to shake and his eyes looked red like he’d been crying. And all Harry wanted to do was pull him in his arms and soothe him because Louis’ just so special. He was so fucking special. “But, I love you. I am totally and completely in love with you. And I don’t care if you think it’s too late because I’m telling you anyway.”

And now Louis really was crying and that was it. Harry just stared at him and Louis looked like he couldn’t breathe. “Will you please say something?” Louis asked him, walking towards him.

“Wait,” Harry said and Louis stopped. “You should know that if you come any closer then I’m not letting you go.”

And Louis just ran to him, kissing him as hard as he could. Harry wrapped his arms around his body and took in that familiar smell that he’d grown so used to and missed so much the past month or so. “I love you,” Louis said, pulling away.

“Good,” Harry said, chuckling. “Because I love you. And I want you to know that the guy I was with earlier…that’s nothing, ok? It’s you…always you.” Louis kissed him again and it was probably the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. It was full of love and promise and it wasn’t desperate like before because they knew they had all the time in the world.

“Do you want to go with me to this stupid thing?” Louis asked, pulling away after a while.

And Harry smiled because five years ago, Louis had asked him the same thing. “You mean your sister’s wedding?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded.

“How much time do we have until then?”

“A few hours…why? What do you wanna do?” Louis asked, a mischievous smile forming on his lips. Harry gave him a smug smile.

“Something crazy.”

+

They found themselves at a 24 hour breakfast restaurant and ordered not only a muffin but everything else on the menu. Louis dug in, taking a bite of everything and Harry laughed. “Now, I know why you never wanna have breakfast after sex,” Harry said.

“Why?” Louis asked.

“Because you eat like a baby dinosaur. Like you don’t even chew.”

Louis stared at him. “Do you think you could get used to it?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Good, because I think I wanna do this a lot more.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Wow, really?” Louis nodded, smiling. “You know, I was thinking we’re going to have to come up with some new rules. I think I’d like to start calling you babe…and cupcake.”

“Hmm,” Louis said thoughtfully. “Interesting. But I don’t know about cupcake.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “No? How about snuggling? What do you think about that?”

“Oh yeah,” Louis nodded. “I’d be down for that. I think I’m going to hold your hand.”

“Wow,” Harry said, looking as shocked as he could, but laughing. “This is all moving so fast, Lou.”

“Also,” Louis added. “I like to leave the door open while I pee.”

Harry gave him a wary look. “Mm, I don’t think so.”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “I think I’m going to do it all the time. It’s going to get weird, I think.”

+

The two of them drove way over the speed limit and arrived to Doncaster an hour before the wedding. Louis grinned at Harry as they walked inside. “So what now?” Louis asked.

Harry smiled and intertwined their fingers, pulling Louis inside. Louis smiled and followed him. 


End file.
